The invention is based on a hand power tool according to the preamble of claim 1.
A hand power tool, in particular a motor-driven off-hand grinder, is made known in DE 199 52 108 A1, that comprises a motor with a drive shaft located in a housing. The drive shaft—by way of its side furthest from the motor—is joined via an eccentric sleeve with a sanding disk. Formed on the sanding disk—which is supported on the eccentric sleeve via a first bearing eccentrically relative to the drive shaft—is a first annular means that comprises a first, radially outwardly facing rolling face. A second annular means having a radially inwardly facing, second rolling face corresponding with the first rolling face is turnably supported on the eccentric sleeve via a second bearing coaxially in relation to the center axis of the drive shaft of the motor.
The second means is enclosed—over part of its area—by an elastic band that forms a braking means. The second annular means are capable of being fixed in position in torsion-resistant fashion via the braking means for a forced drive or for a rotating drive of the sanding disk that superposes an orbital motion. The first rolling face of the first annular means can walk around the second rolling face of the second annular means, which leads to a rotary motion of the sanding disk. If the braking means are released, the second means can be rotated, and a forced drive is stopped.